20 Questions
by Peacock-Lover
Summary: Rogue and Gambit are on a stake out together and get bored. Soon they end up playing a very interesting game of twenty questions.


**Just a little one shot I wrote when I was bored. I have never done accents before, so I hope they are somewhat ok. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men evolution or any of its characters.**

"Uggh! Ah'm so bored!" Rogue complained. Her and Gambit had been on a stake out for over five hours already. So far nothing had happened, but boy was she bored! Gambit glanced over. "Well, what do you want Remy to do 'bout dat chérie?" He asked. Rogue sighed. "Ah don't know, anything!" Gambit smirked. "Well, if Remy's allowed to do anything..." He started before Rogue interrupted him. "Anything that doesn't involve physical contact," she amended. Gambit pouted. A few minutes passed before he spoke again. "If your really bored chérie, we could always play twenty questions." He said. Rogue looked over at him in disbelief. "What?" He shrugged. "It's not like we have anything better to do." _ That's true, _she thought. "All right Swamp Rat. Let's play twenty questions. Ya wanna go first?" She asked. "Bien sûr(1). Hmmm...let's start with an easy one. What's your real name?"

Rogue looked at him for a moment before sighing and replying, "Anna Marie." Gambit smiled and said, "Dat's a very pretty name Anna. Your turn." Rogue blushed and asked, "Were ya the one who dyed all of Scott's clothes and uniform pink last week?" Gambit smirked. "Oui." Rogue laughed. "What's the worst thing you've ever done to someone in the institute?" Rogue had to think about that one. "Ah guess the time where Logan grounded me for two weeks when ah was a minute late to curfew. Ah was really mad, so right before Logan did his rounds ah threw pepper everywhere. Every time he tried to smell for intruders, pepper got stuck up his nose. He was not happy." Gambit stared at her for a good minute before he burst out laughing. "What Remy would have given to be dere for dat. Continue."

"Why do ya always speak in third person?" Rogue wondered. After a pause Remy answered. "Remy don't know. Habit?" She shrugged. Seemed like a reasonable answer. "What's one thing dat you really hate?" Without even having to think about it, Rouge replied, "Pink." Remy snorted. "What's the first thing that comes to mind when ya think about ya powers?" Again, without having to even think about it, Gambit replied, "People always assume Remy's either a demon or de devil. Who was your first crush?" Rogue blushed and mumbled, "Scott." "Really? One-eye?" Gambit questioned surprised. Rogue shrugged. "He was the first person to really care about me for who ah was. Anyways, it's mah turn again. What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to ya?" Gambit grimaced. "Remy once got left hanging up-side down on de Eiffel tower in a pink dress. Dat was a weird day." Rogue chuckled, "Ah don't even want to know how ya got up there in the first place. Go."

"Who was your first kiss?" Rogue went still. "Can ah pass?" She asked. "Non." Rogue sighed. This was the one question she didn't want him to ask. In a small voice she answered, "Ummm...you." Gambit stared at her in shock. "What do you mean I'm your first kiss?!" He asked. "Nope! It's not ya turn Swamp Rat. Why do ya like to mess with Logan so much?" Rogue replied. "'Cuz it's très amusing when he's angry. Now, what do you mean I'm your first kiss?!" Rogue blushed. "Well when Mesmero had me under control and ah took everyone's powers, ah kissed ya to get yours. Do ya miss your family?" "Parfois(2). So have you kiss anyone else 'sides Gambit, chérie?" Gambit asked. Rogue shook her head. "My mutation developed before ah had my first kiss. Afterwards it was just to dangerous. Why do you keep askin' about mah love life?"

"Remy cares 'bout you chérie. So, did you enjoy de kiss?" Rogue looked at him. "Ah was being controlled by Mesmero. Ah didn't really understand what was going on and can hardly remember it. Who was your first kiss?" Gambit shrugged. "Some blond bimbo dat Remy don't remember the name of. So, since you don't even remember dat much 'bout your first kiss, it doesn't really count does it?" Rogue thought about it. "Ah guess not. Why?" "'Cuz Remy was thinkin' he should give you a real proper kiss. What ya say, _Anna?_" Rogue smiled. "Ah think ah'd like that." Soon after Remy's mouth was on hers, and they forgot all about the stake out and the game.

Rogue never did get to ask her last question.

**Huh. I actually think I did ok on this one. Anyways please review. Thanks.**

**(1)- sure**

**(2)- sometimes**

**Until next time,**

** Bye! **


End file.
